URU Live ARG
Backstory Do To What I Seen In That Nightmare Back In 2001 I Believe The ISIS Terrorists Group Is Ghost Recon And You Can Deny That All You Want What I Seen In That Nightmare Was My Own Death And For The Last 15 Years of My Life I Never Forgot About It If Someone Back Then We're To Tell Me That An All Female Unit Actually Exists I Would've Laughed At You Because Even As A 9 Year Old I Know How Militaries Work And To Me An "All Female" Military Unit Is A Fantasy I Guess That's What Happens When You Read Your Dad's Tom Clancy's Books Yes My Dad Was In The Air Force I Wrote A Wikia About The Technology I Seen In That Nightmare That Wikia Tells A Story About A 9 Year Old Me Who Was Abducted By "Aliens" And Ended Up Growing Up On Mars Eventually Enlisting In A Paramilitary Company Known As The Orion Initiative Who Then Goes On To Dismantle Ghost Recon By Attacking Military Outposts Both On And Off-Planet Eventually Wiping Out Ghost Recon At The City Proper of The D'ni City Do To The Government Secrets Surrounding Anything That Is Not Located On Earth The Orion Initiative Was Able To Infiltrate The Republican Party And Fully Integrate Their Government Into The Solar Associated Treaty Organization Meaning That If You Play Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Who You Are Playing As Is The Settlement Defense Front Who Has Already Before The Game Even Started Hijacked The United States Government And Is Now Wiping Out The Solar Associated Treaty Organization Because The Secrecy of The Secret Space Program Was Exploited A Kurdish Secret Space Program Migrated To The Andromeda Galaxy To Build A New Home For Humanity But Is Pursued By An Old Enemy From The Past Who Later Attacks Earth Then Flees To Andromeda With The Kurdish Secret Space Program In Hot Pursuit Concluding In A Massive Battles At Their Worldcraft Until Mankind Can Understand The Fiction There's No Point In Even Discussing It Anywhere Because America Was Never Great After Years of Oppression People Finally Had A Way Out And That's What Happened During The First Rebellion And According To My Fiction The Second Rebellion Will Be Aided By Red Faction So No My Views About America Are Never Gonna Change There's A Saying That I Use To Describe My Beliefs Which "Better Red Then DedSec In Bolivia" And What This Statement Is Referring To Is America's Practice of Deporting Legal American Citizens For No Other Reason Then Having Different Political Views Which Is The Kind of Things America Does The Problem With This Is They Can't Portray DedSec In The News As Another Terrorist Group Because of The Well Known Fiction Meaning What Are They Call Them Al DedSec Al Red Faction It'll Be So Obvious In The Media That Someone's Mistaking Fiction For Realty That The Whole Damn System Would Collapse Like A Deck of Cards People Would Laugh At The Fake News That's How Fake It Would Appear Eventually The Truth About The Real Hunger Games Is Going To Have To Come Out And I Hope People Are Ready Because It's Not As Romantic As Their Portraying In The Movies America Is Gonna Down In History As The Worst Country Since Nazi Germany Believe Me The Fiction In My Wikia Is Not A Joke I Really Believe In That Sort of Thing And Kurdish Pathfinder Is Very Intimate Subject In My Life Sane People Cannot Relate To The United States Government or American Culture Because It's All Fake What Most Fiction Does Not Account Is That People Live Everyday Lives And 99% of Those Everyday Lives Are Very Boring Including My Own And What My Wikia Is Portraying Is A Very Different Culture With Different Technology And Different Political Problems Because The Same Old American Song Gets Old After A While And People Are Not Gonna Be Interested In Fiction That Promotes The Same Problems That's Causing Today's Political Problems Autarky Is The Only Thing That Can Solve American Political Problems Otherwise World War 2 Is Probably Gonna Repeat Itself Because Eventually People Are Gonna Sick of The National Socialism Events of GTA VI Now After Have Defeating The Kett On Meridian In D'ni And Having Deployed Humanity's First Settlement The Crew of The Tempest Return To Hekseville In Relto However They Are Followed By Paramilitary Contractors Who Are Determined To Wipe Them All Out And Bury The Truth About The Video Game Titled Myst Several Firefights Occur Throughout Hekseville Followed By A Massive Car Chase Between Entire Cities Ending In The Ruins Where Another Massive Gunfight Takes Place Eventually Concluding With The Death of Don Percival And The Assassination of Commander A.P. Jones Events of Gravity Rush 2 On the 20th of September, a project which was known as 'Team Gravity Project' was announced at Tokyo Game Show 2013. It was developed by Team Gravity/Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Studio. Gravity Rush 2/Gravity Daze 2 is the sequel to the original Gravity Rush with Kat returning with new powers and upgrades, and serves as the conclusion to Kat's story. It was released January of 2017. During the TGS Sony Conference in 2015, Sony finally unveiled the game as Gravity Daze 2 alongside the new Gravity Rush Remaster for PS4. The Truth About This Is That Between Gravity Rush And Gravity Rush 2 GTA VI Happened Which Has Brought The Outcasts To Lisa Where They Begin Working For Her As Mining Engineers When Your Desperate And You Just Want To Belong To Someone You'll Do Desperate Things The Kajira Kajiras Are Male Versions of The Prostitutes In GTA Having Come From A Technologically Advanced Society Kajiras "Do It " For Free Mostly With Females But Kajiras Have Also Be Known For Homosexual Encounters As Well Depends On Sexual Attraction Political Figures Often Exploit This As There Is No Money Transaction And The Encounters Are Totally Anonymous Sometimes Kajiras Discover Government Secrets And Can Often Get Them In A Lot of Trouble With Said Political Figures Regardless Most Kajiras Live In Hekseville But Some Can Also Be Seen Wondering Around The D'ni City As Well The Kajira Phenomenon Is Not Well Understood By Men In D'ni But It's Safe To Say That Kajira Men Relate Better To Middile Eastern Culture Then American Culture